3x07 - Das Erlebnis-Paket - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline bedienen die Kunden. Han kommt aufgeregt herein. HAN: ''' Max! Caroline! '''MAX: Sieh mal, da kommt Han, der trägt 'n Mini-iPad. Oder ist das ein Mini-iPad das einen Han trägt? CAROLINE: 'Han hat einen Mini-iPad? Wir können uns nicht mal ein Mini-Mauspad leisten. '''HAN: ' Ich bin fix und fertig. Ich bin gefangen in eine Lüge. '''MAX: Besser als wieder in einem Rucksack gefangen zu sein. HAN: ''' Das ist nicht lustig, ich habe Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe diese mail geöffnet und sehe meine Mutter kommt zu Besuch. '''MAX: Sie haben eine Mutter? Ich dachte, Sie wurden lebendig als sich 'n Kind im Spielzeugladen was gewünscht hat. VORSPANN CAROLINE: 'Han, Ihre Mutter kommt extra aus Korea, um Sie zu sehen. Das muss Sie doch freuen. '''HAN: ' Sieht so ein freudiges Gesicht aus!? Wisse... Meine Mutter denkt, ich hätte eine Freundin. 'CAROLINE: '''Und mein Vater denkt, ich wär' nicht dabeigewesen, als meine Freundin diesen Gangster überfahren hat. '''HAN: ' Sie denkt, ich hab' 'ne Freundin, weil ich Ihr vielleicht erzählt hab' ich hätte eine. '''MAX: Haben Sie oder haben Sie nicht? HAN: ' Ich... das ist möglich... Und vielleicht hab' ich meine Mutter Bilder von jemand geschickt und gesagt, das wär' meine Freundin. '''CAROLINE: '''Han! Sie haben bei Ihrer Mom die ''Catfish-Masche abgezogen? 'HAN: ' Ahem... möglich ist es... 'OLEG: ' Catfishing. Richtig, das ist wenn du eine Frau in einer Bar aufreißt und im Licht siehst du dann, dass Sie Schnurrhaare hat. P.S. Kein Problem für mich. 'CAROLINE: '''Nein. ''Catfishing bedeutet, man gibt sich im Internet als jemand anderes aus. Du weißt schon, so wie jeder im Internet. 'HAN: ' Alles was Mutter will ist, dass ich glücklich verheiratet bin. So wie Vater und sie. '''MAX: Meine Mom will 'n Heilmittel gegen Hepatitis C. HAN: ' Seht, das is' sie. ''(gibt Max und Caroline das ipad) 'CAROLINE: '''Koreanische Schönheit June Kim alias "Saphir"? Ihre Wahl fiel auf 'ne Prostituierte?! '''HAN: ' Sie ist keine Prostituierte. Sie hat eine Website. '''MAX: Ja und ich kenn' einen Typ mit Visitenkarten, dessen „Job“ es ist, ihr Rektum zu entspannen. CAROLINE: 'Sie arbeitet als Tänzerin in 'nem Striptease-Laden in Manhattan. Gehen Sie doch einfach da hin und engagieren die Nutte als feste Freundin. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so'n Satz mal sagen würde. '''HAN: ' Habe ich versucht, aber der Türsteher meinte, ich soll nebenan auf meine Mutter warten, wie die anderen Kinder. Deshalb hab' ich gehofft, ihr könnt vielleicht für mich gehen. '''CAROLINE: '''Han, das werden wir nicht. Stripclubs, Lügen das ist nicht meine Szene. '''MAX: Das ist nicht deine Szene? Du hast eine Szene? Was ist denn deine Szene, Caroline? Ich war noch nie dort. Du selbst warst seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr in deiner Szene. Glaub' mir, das ist jetzt deine Szene. HAN: ''' Oh, schon verstanden. Ich habe nur eine Frage. Habe ich Euch gestattet euer Cupcake-Fenster mietfrei zu betreiben oder nicht? '''MAX: Wow, Han. Das war böse, frech, gemein. Respekt, Bruder. CAROLINE: '''Wir gehen in das Striplokal. Aber wenn es dort nackt-nackt-nackt zugeht bin ich weg-weg-weg. '''MAX: Zum ersten Mal hält Han die Zügel in der Hand, auch wenn er nicht auf's Pferd kommt. DER STRIPCLUB Max und Caroline werden von einem Mann in ein schummriges Separee geführt. MANN: ''' Saphir ist gleich bei euch, Ladies. '''MAX: Danke, mein Lieber. (zu Caroline) ''Gib' mir 'n Zwanziger von Han. Wenn du bei diesen Leuten geizt, bist du tot. '''MANN:' Danke, Süße. Ihr Beide könnt euch da auf die Couch setzen. (geht) CAROLINE: 'Nein, nein, nein... danke. Ich verzichte. Ich laß den Tripperfilzläusen heut' keine Chance. ''Caroline holt eine Packung Watte aus der Tasche und reißt etwas ab. Sie beginnt die Couch abzuwischen. Max wischt sich stattdesssen mit der Watte die Achseln. '''MAX: Was?! Wenn irgendwo 'ne Quickiewäsche angebracht ist, dann ja wohl hier. CAROLINE: '''Bitte verhalte dich professionell, wenn sie reinkommt. Keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen. '''MAX: Hier sitzen ständig Typen, die ihre Kronjuwelen hängenlassen wie verschrumpelte Weintrauben. Da sollte es mir gelingen, sie nicht allzu sehr zu beleidigen. CAROLINE: 'Ich mein' ja nur. An so einem Ort vergisst man, dass sie immer noch eine Geschäftsfrau ist wie wir. ''Saphir alias June Kim kommt herein. Sie ist nur knapp bekleidet und trägt eine Sonnenbrille. '''MAX: Die Vorstandsvorsitzende ist hier. JUNE: ''' Hi, Ladies. bereit für 'ne schöne Zeit? '''MAX: Aber sowas von. CAROLINE: 'Hallo, freut mich sehr. ich bin Caroline Channing und das ist meine Kollegin Max Black. '''JUNE: ' Jo. ich bediene nie zwei gleichzeitig. Also... wer will zugucken und wer will reiten? '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, richtig. Keine von uns will reiten. Das steht schonmal fest. '''MAX: Oh, nicht so voreilig. Wir verprassen hier 'ne Menge von Han's Geld. Wenn ich reiten will, dann reit' ich. CAROLINE: 'Ähem... bevorzugen June oder Saphir? '''JUNE: ' Nenn mich Paul, wenn du dafür bezahlst. 'CAROLINE: '''June... wir sind nicht für 'n Tanz oder andere Dinge die Sie tun hier. Für die ich Sie nicht verurteile. Ich bin aufgeschlossen, ich war in Amsterdam. '''JUNE: ' Da oben ist 'ne Kamera, also sollt' ich jetzt tanzen oder mein Boss feuert mich. Dann müsste ich kellnern und ich hab' mir geschworen, nie wieder so tief zu sinken. 'CAROLINE: '''Das sagen wir uns auch immer, wenn wir arbeiten gehen. '''JUNE: ' Okay, setzt euch. Los geht's. Die Mädchen setzen sich auf die Couch. Als June das Licht anschaltet werden diverse Flecken sichtbar. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich glaub' alle Flecken sind weg... Jetzt sind wir offiziell quitt mit Han. '''MAX: Ahem... könnten Sie das andere Licht anschalten? Sie ist allergisch gegen die Wahrheit. June macht die Musik an und beginnt zu tanzen. CAROLINE: '''Also... June... es ist so. Unser Boss hat uns geschickt und. '''MAX: Ja Süße, hau rein. Was? Ich ermutige sie doch nur. Von Geschäftsfrau zu Geschäftsfrau. CAROLINE: '''Jedenfalls... sein Name ist Han Lee und... na ja... seine Mutter kommt zu Besuch. Oh, das war ja super. Oh, nein-nein-nein das war keine Aufforderung, nur ein Kommentar. Hallo Äh...jedenfalls...äh... braucht er 'ne Freundin. Deshalb hat er seiner Mutter Bilder von Ihnen geschickt. Sie ist an der Reihe. '''MAX: Oh...äh... kurz gesagt, er ist bereit Sie dafür zu bezahlen, dass Sie seine Freundin spielen. Und ich bezahl' Sie, wenn Sie mir zeigen, wie man das Hüftding macht. JUNE: ''' Oh, du wärst 'ne tolle Stripperin. '''MAX: Ich weiß. Ich leide nur an Erfolgsangst. CAROLINE: 'Können wir die Musik ausstellen? Weil... das hier bringt mich ganz durcheinander. Und irgendwie turnt es mich auch an. Und...äh ich kann nicht noch latent bisexuell werden, das ist zu viel für mich. '''JUNE: ' Wie viel? '''MAX: Was immer Ihr Preis für Sex ist, nur dass Sie nichtmal Sex haben müssen. Allerhöchstens Küssen. JUNE: ''' Küssen kostet 500. '''MAX: Ich liebe Sie. JUNE: ' Wie wär's mit dem ''sündige Freundin Erlebnis-Packet? '''MAX: Er hat nie gesündigt, nie 'ne Freundin gehabt, nie was erlebt. Das klingt toll. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline bedienen. Han geht mit einem Buch in der Hand zu Earl. HAN: ' Hier, Earl. Wenn mei' Mutter kommt, tun Sie so, als würden Sie das lesen. '''EARL: ' Oh, die Bibel. Wissen Sie, ich erinnere mich noch, wie sie damals herauskam. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so'n Erfolg hat. 'HAN: ' Earl, wir reden über unseren Herren Jesus Christus! '''MAX: Noch keine Spur von Mama-say-Mama-sah-Ma-Mama-Han? CAROLINE: 'Ich denk' nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie aussieht. ''(die Tür geht auf und eine Asiatin kommt herein. Sie trägt einen Pullunder und macht ein mürrisches Gesicht) Sie ist hier. 'HAN: ' Oh... Ma... Mutter und Sohn begrüßen sich wortreich auf koreanisch. '''MAX: Ist sie 'ne kleinere Version von ihm oder er 'ne kleinere Version von ihr? EARL: Sie sind bestimmt Han's Mutter. Ich bin Earl. Ich habe gerade die Bibel gelesen. Was sollte ich sonst machen. HAN: ' Mutter, das ist Caroline. ''Caroline begrüßt Mrs Lee auf koreanisch. Max spricht ebenfalls ein paar Worte, die sich zwar asiatisch anhören, es aber nicht sind. '''HAN: Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du koreanisch sprichst. CAROLINE: 'Das war mein Wahlfach, nachdem ich mit japanisch fertig war. Ich dachte Asien würde die Welt erobern und tada... ich lag genau richtig. '''MRS LEE: ' Caroline, Ihr koreanisch ist sehr gut. 'HAN: ' Und das ist Max. '''MAX: Hi. Freut mich, Mrs Lee. (Mrs Lee verzieht angewidert das Geischt) Was bedeutet der Gesichtsausdruck in Korea? CAROLINE: 'Pack die Brüste ein. '''HAN: ' Hier, setz sich Mutter. Du musst hungrig sein. '''MAX: Ich bringe Ihnen die Karte. Das ist komisch, sonst bereiten sie den Menschen Freude. MRS LEE: ' Han Lee! Wo ist deine Freundin? '''HAN: ' Du triffst sie morgen bei Abendessen. Sie wollte herkommen, aber mit Kirche und ihre Arbeit als Gehirnchirurgin ist sie sehr beschäftigt. '''MAX: Und ich fand es unrealistisch, dass Sie mal 'ne Freundin haben, die man nicht aufpumpen muss. CAROLINE: 'Han, was denken Sie sich? Wie wollen Sie das je über die Bühne bringen? '''HAN: ' Mit der Hilfe meiner zwei besten Freundinnen? '''MAX: Oh, gut. Wer ist das? HAN: ''' Bitte holt June in eure Wohnung, dann können wir sie kurz einweisen. '''MAX: Da Sie da sind ist für Kürze ja gesorgt. HAN: ''' Denkt dran, ihr schuldet mir was. '''CAROLINE: '''Nein, Han. In dem Club gab's eine schwangere Wand. Also... denke ich, wir sind quitt. '''MAX WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline führen Han herein, dem die Augen verbunden sind. HAN: ''' Ich bin hier, um June zu treffen. Wieso sind meine Augen verbunden? '''MAX: Damit Sie nie wieder zurück zu unserer Wohnung finden. HAN: ''' Aber ich habe Ihre Adresse auf der Arbeitsvertrag. '''MAX: Nein, haben Sie nicht. CAROLINE: 'Max, ich denke er kann die Maske jetzt abnehmen. Das war lange genug und wir haben ihn dreimal gedreht. '''HAN: ' Man, ich komm mir vor wie auf 'ne Flohmarkt. Und es riecht hier gewaltig nach Gras. '''MAX: Ich hab' vor der Arbeit 'n bisschen was geraucht. Das muss ich auch, mein Chef ist 'ne echte Nervensäge. CAROLINE: 'Okay, unser Callgirl ist hier. Noch 'n Satz von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn nie sagen würde. '''HAN: ' Ich seh' aus wie einer, der Freudenmädchen kennt, oder? '''MAX: Han, Sie sehen höchstens aus wie ein Mädchen, das sich freut. HAN: ''' Ich brauch' was zur Beruhigung. Haben Sie vielleicht Kamillentee? '''MAX: Nein. Ich bin doch keine geschiedene Frau in den Wechseljahren. Aber ich hab was, das Ihnen beim Entspannen hilft. HAN: 'Oh... Sie meinen... ''(tut so als würde er rauchen) '''MAX: Ja, mit 'ner unsichtbaren Minitrillerpfeife lull' ich Sie in den Schlaf. Max und Han sind im Bad. Qualm dringt durch das kleine Fenster in den Wohnraum. Caroline und June sitzen im Wohnraum. CAROLINE: 'Und... June, machen Sie den Job, um sich Ihr Studium zu finanzieren? '''JUNE: ' Nein, ich lass mich gern für Sex bezahlen. Ich meine 'n bisschen die Palme schütteln und schon ist die Wohnung mit Parkblick und Terrasse abbezahlt. '''CAROLINE: '''Das Leben kann ja manchmal so komisch sein. Gerade wenn du denkst du seist besser als andere, bist du's nicht. '''MAX: Da wären wir, total relaxt. Das war wild. Wie damals mit meinem Hamster. CAROLINE: 'Okay, June, das sind die Details über Sie, die Han seiner Mutter geschickt hat. '''JUNE: ' Ich wurde in Harvard als Ärztin ausgebildet. Geh' gern in die Kirche und hab' als klassische Pianistin Erfolg. 'HAN: ' Ja, wir kennen uns aus der Kirche und sind wahnsinnig verliebt. Aber wir wollen bis zur Ehe warten. 'JUNE: ' Oh... also das Jungfraupacket kostet 1000. '''MAX: Wären 800 okay? CAROLINE: '''Max! '''MAX: Was?! Ich bin damals bewusstlos gewesen und will wissen, wie es ist. Es klopft an der Haustür. HAN: ' Ich hoffe, das ist ein Lieferservice. Ich hätte gerade nämlich voll Bock auf ''Mushi- Suppe. 'CAROLINE: '''Nein, das ist nur Sophie. Sie wollte uns Kreuze für June ausborgen, bevor sie Ihre Mom trifft. '''HAN: ' Sophie weiß, dass ich eine Prostituierte als Freundin engagiert habe?! 'CAROLINE: '''Sie weiß von gar nichts. Aber so können wir testen, ob ihr als Paar durchgehen würdet. '''SOPHIE: ' Hey! Was macht Han mit dieser Nutte? '''MAX: Sophie, das ist June. Sie wird Han's Freundin spielen, solange seine Mom da ist. SOPHIE: ' Hahahaha... oh, wartet. Also... seine Mom soll wirklich glauben, dass sein Pimmelchen und ihre Muschilein zusammenpassen und das sie daran Freude hat? Hahahaha...LOL. Oh, ich werde immer wieder darüber lachen müssen, wenn ich daran denke. Wo sind Sie denn. Hier Caroline, deine Kreuze. '''CAROLINE: '''Sophie, hast du nichts dezenteres? Das ist ein Date und kein Exorzismus. '''SOPHIE: ' Oh, das musst du mir doch sagen. Na schön, ich komme gleich wieder. Hahahaha... seht ihr. Gerade denke ich daran und schon LOLe ich. 'JUNE: ' Na gut, ich hau ab. Das krieg' ich schon hin. 'CAROLINE: '''Aber das ist 'ne Menge Zeug. Am besten liest du's nochmal. '''HAN: ' Kostet das extra? 'JUNE: ' Nein, schon gut. Ich kann's vortäuschen. 'CAROLINE: '''Sicher, dass du's vortäuschen kannst? '''JUNE: ' Soll ich's euch zeigen? Oh Gott... oh Gott... oh Gott... oh Gott... '''MAX: Sie kann's. IM RESTAURANT – NACHT Max, Caroline und Mrs. Lee sitzen an einem Tisch. Das Restaurant ist gut besucht. Ein Pianist spielt auf einem weißen Klavier. MRS LEE: '''Wieso sich Han und seine Freundin wohl verspäten? '''CAROLINE: '''Bestimmt ist etwas Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. '''MAX: Ich bin sicher, dass genau das passiert ist. MRS LEE: ''' Ich hoffe, meine Haare sehen gut aus. Ich trage sie heute mal anders. '''CAROLINE: '''Sie sehen hübsch aus. '''MAX: Ja, sehr hübsch. MRS LEE: ''' Ich bin ganz aus dem Häuschen, da mein Han endlich die perfekte Freundin gefunden hat. Oh, wissen Sie June ist eine brillante Gehirnchirurgin. '''MAX: Ja und sie ist auch sehr nett zu Vögeln. MRS LEE: ''' Und June geht jeden Sonntag in die Kirche. '''MAX: Yup, sie verbringt viel Zeit auf den Knien. MRS LEE: ''' Oh und sie ist klassische Pianistin. '''MAX: Sie macht es mir einfach zu leicht. Han und June kommen herein. June trägt ein gelbes Kleid und einen Haarreifen. MRS LEE: ' Oh, da sind sie ja. Han! Han! Und Freundin von Han! '''HAN: ' Mutter darf ich dir June vorstellen. June, das ist meine Mutter Su-Min Lee. 'MRS LEE: ' Bitte nennen Sie mich Su-Min Lee. '''MAX: (zu Caroline) Mir würde sie nie ihren vollen Namen anbieten. JUNE: ' Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennenzulernen. Ich hab' schon viel über Sie gehört. '''MRS LEE: ' Oh. Han hat erzählt, wie Sie sich kennengelernt haben. So eine wunderbare Geschichte. 'JUNE: ' Oh, ja. Das war wunderbar. Als wir uns... in äh... oben... auf dem Dach 'HAN: ' Kirche! Das war in der Kirche. Oben auf dem Dach der Kirche. Wir wollten unbedingt Gott näher sein. Wir sind beide so heilig. Ist es heiß hier drin oder sitz' ich auf ein Stövchen? 'CAROLINE: '''Oh, da kommen die Appetithäppchen, für die Mrs Lee bezahlt hat. '''MRS LEE: ' Aber bevor wir mit den Häppchen anfangen, wird June ein Gebet sprechen. 'JUNE: ' (zu Han) ''Ich kenne keine Gebete. '''HAN: ' Nein, nein, ich mach' das schon, Mutter. Aber zuerst brauch ich Sex on the beach! 'MRS LEE: ' Na los, June. Bitte beten Sie. 'JUNE: ' Oh Gott. '''ALLE: Oh Gott Oh Gott Oh Gott Oh Gott MRS LEE: ' Okay... Das-das kannte ich noch gar nicht. '''JUNE: ' Ah, ich verhungere gleich. June nimmt eine Stange grünen Spargel, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und läßt ihn sich in den Mund gleiten. '''MAX: Wer kann, der kann. MRS LEE: ' Ein gesunder Appetit. Das Ding war riesig. Ohne zu kauen. Oh, June das Klavier ist frei. Oh, bitte spielen Sie doch was für uns. '''HAN: ' Nein, Sie kann nicht spielen. 'MRS LEE: ' Aber du hast gesagt - 'HAN: ' Ich meine jetzt. Ich meine, sie kann doch jetzt nicht Klavier spielen '''MAX: Sehen Sie da, Mrs Lee, der Kristallleuchter. Da steckt das Wort Christ drin. Han, Ihr Messer liegt am Boden. Sie werden noch alles vermasseln. Das können Sie sich nicht leisten. Sie können sich ja nicht mal küssen leisten. HAN: ''' Ich bin so aufgeregt. Helfen Sie einem Bruder! '''MAX: Was? Denken Sie etwa, ich trag' das Zeug mit mir in der Handtasche rum? In einem Pfefferminzdöschen mit Glitzereinhornstickern drauf? Max und Han sind auf die Toilette gegangen. Im Raum ist eine Rauchwolke zu sehen. HAN: ''' Max, was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? '''MAX: Ich hab' 'ne viel wichtigere Frage. Wie schafft es so ein kleiner Mund, einen Joint so nass zu machen? HAN: ''' Wenn June nicht Klavier spielen kann, wird Mutter meine Lüge aufdecken. Das wird eine bittere, schwere Enttäuschung werden. Ich bin der Star in meiner Familie. '''MAX: Also wenn Ihre Familie die Jacksons wären, dann wären Sie Michael? Ich seh' Sie eher als Tito. Nein, Petito. CAROLINE: ''(stürmt herein)'' 'Han's Mutter ist direkt hinter mir. Sie sah euch beide hier reingehen. Ich wollte sie aufhalten, aber ihre Muskeln sind wie aus Stahl. Han, rein da! ''(Han geht in eine Kabine) Ich schwitze das Preisschild durch und ich muss das zurückgeben. 'HAN: ' Wenn ich schon untergehe, dann wenigstens high! '''MAX: Joints scheinen Ihnen mehr zu liegen als küssen und billiger ist es auch. MRS LEE: ''' Was geht da vor zwischen Ihnen und mein Han? Den ganzen Abend sind Sie am Tuscheln. Arme June. '''MAX: Arme June? In Junes Wohnhaus gibt's 'n Portier. CAROLINE: 'Mrs Lee, Sie haben einen falschen Eindruck von Max. '''MRS LEE: ' Nein. Sie ist hinter meinem Sohn her, weil sein Diner so erfolgreich ist. 'CAROLINE: '''Sie haben noch einen Sohn? '''MRS LEE: ' Ich hab' Sie durchschaut. Sie sind nur ein gemeines, habgierieges, dickbusiges, garstiges Stück! '''MAX: Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen Sie irren sich. HAN: ' Mutter hör auf! So kannst du nicht mit Max reden. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und eine Freundin. Okay, ja du hast mich erwischt! Ich rauche Gras. Ja, ich lebe ein sündiges Leben in New York, wie du befürchtet hast. ''(Max und Caroline: Waaas?!) '' Aber ich ziehe nur eine durch, weil zuviel Druck auf mir lastet. Verstehst du, Mutter, ich habe gar keine Freundin. June ist eine Prostituierte, die nur so tut. Damit du denkst wir wären glücklich, wie du und Vater. '''MRS LEE: ' Gib mir das. (nimmt den Joint. Max, Han und Caroline: Waaas?!) '' Ich steh' auch gewaltig unter Druck, Sohn. Die Wahrheit ist das dein Vater und ich uns getrennt haben. Er hat eine Affäre mit einer anderen Frau, die große falsche Möpse wie sie hat. '''CAROLINE: '''Max' Brüste sind echt, Mrs Lee. '''MRS LEE: ' Hm, gepriesen sei der Herr. 'CAROLINE: '''Meine auch, falls Sie sich gefragt haben. '''MRS LEE: ' Hab' ich nicht. Sohn, bist du enttäuscht von mir? 'HAN: ' Mutter... bist du enttäuscht von mir? 'MRS LEE: ' Nein, Han. Du bist der Star in unsere Familie und in meinem Herzen. 'HAN: ' Ich liebe dich. 'MRS LEE: ' Ach, ich dich auch. (beide umarmen sich) Okay, das reicht. '''MAX: Und noch ein Problem, das durch Gras gelöst wurde. Han's Mum paff-paff. Weiterreichen. Max, Caroline, Han und Mrs. Lee kommen wieder in das Restaurant. June sitzt am Klavier und spielt. MRS LEE: ''' Bin ich superhigh oder spielt die Hure auf dem Klavier? '''CURRENT TOTAL: $2,162.00 NEW TOTAL: $2,280.00 Kategorie:Transkripte